Dracucole
'Dracucole '''is the romantic pairing of Count Dracula and Nicole Hale. Season Five Nicole announces that she signed up for an online dating profile. Nicole happily announces that she has met someone online and that they are going out.("Date Night") Nicole's date claims his name is Alucard, However, he is actually Dracula in his new body. Upon learning this, Tommy tries to break up the date with no success. Dracula hypnotizes Nicole into letting him drink her blood. The next day she says the date went well and that they've planned another date. The two soon become exclusive. However Dracula's feelings for Nicole are not genuine. He is only using her to be a sacrifice for his first love, Guinivere. ("Date Night", "Michelle vs. Michelle") Nicole is running late for Johanna's baby shower. She hears a mysterious noise from an unseen creature in the fog. She believes it to be a zombie and tries to calm her nerves. However something attacks her and the episode ends with Nicole screaming helplessly with her fate left unknown. Zeke later receives a phone call and learns Nicole is in the hospital from being bitten by a vampire, later revealed to be Dracula.("Darkness Rules the Night", "The Apocalypse is Over", "Michelle vs. Michelle") Dracula visits Nicole in the hospital and watches her eyes turn red as she completes her transition into a vampire. Nicole is later discharged. Dracula tells Nicole that he is going to sacrifice her soul for Guinivere's on the super moon. He then after erases her memory and she again believes his name to be Alucard and then tells her to go home. The two sometime later consummate their relationship resulting in Nicole becoming pregnant. ("Reflections", "Michelle vs. Michelle", "Stranger Things", "Creatures of the Night" ) Nicole does not tell "Alucard" about her pregnancy and is hesitant about it. Dracula uses vampiric magic to teleport into Nicole's kitchen on the night of the super moon making her finally realize his true identity. He then raises a wooden stake to kill her and begin the sacrifice. As she screams helplessly, Kendal, the head vampire, stops him and tells him there is another way to revive his Guinivere.("Creatures of the Night") Dracula goes to the Underworld to find Guinivere and bring her back to the land of the living. Nicole, her two sons and neice also come. In the Underworld, Nicole confronts Dracula. She asks if their whole relationship was a lie to restore Guinivere or if he actually had genuine feelings for her. He tells her it started as a lie but his feelings ''did become genuine as he got to know her better. Nicole takes this moment as an oppurtunity to announce her pregnancy. However she is interrupted by none other than Guinivere!("Welcome to the Underworld") Upon returning to the land of the living with Guinivere whom also claims to be pregnant with Dracula's child, Nicole is more hesitant than ever to tell Dracula about their baby, Tommy urges her to tell him and she agrees it is time. Tommy later learns that Dracula is not the father of Guinivere's unborn baby pushing Nicole and Dracula back together. When Michelle is killed by Guinivere, Dracula feels guilty because it was he who brought Guinivere back to life. Nicole suggests that maybe Michelle is in the Underworld and can also be saved to which Dracula agrees. Nicole later gives birth to their daughter, Mashawna. ("The Light Side", "The Beginning of the End", "The End of Everything")